


at sunset

by peachtay



Series: akaken week 2021~ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Fae & Fairies, Fae Akaashi Keiji, Fae Bokuto Koutarou, Fae Magic, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Hinata Shouyou, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Siren Kozume Kenma, Sirens, Witch Kuroo Tetsurou, they're both flirty bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtay/pseuds/peachtay
Summary: Kenma is a siren who accidentally serenaded Akaashi who’s a water fairy, so now Akaashi sneaks out at sunset everyday just to hear Kenma’s voice again
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: akaken week 2021~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124864
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Akaken Week 2021





	at sunset

**Author's Note:**

> day one of akaken week 2021!! I picked music & mythology from the prompt~

Keiji had only seen them every once in a while, but he’d never forget them. The way their blonde hair was splayed around their face, the angelic voice humming quietly to themselves as they floated on their backs with their eyes closed. It was always around this time of day, somewhere right before sunset. He’d set out about an hour before sunset everyday in hopes to hear their voice, the bubble he was floating in always feeling much more cozy inside once he heard their soft voice. Soft, yet somehow powerful. It had such a hold on him, and it wasn’t like he was a stranger to sirens. He was a water fae afterall, it wasn’t uncommon for them to share the same place on occasion, but this one was different. He felt connected to them on a completely different level than he ever had before. Well, obviously, or else he wouldn’t be spending an hour and a half hoping to see the blonde beauty every single sunset.

To be honest, Keiji didn’t know much about sirens, only that they were also creatures of the sea and their songs could lead unsuspecting men to their death. But that was for human men, right? He never felt as if he had anything to worry about when it came to this siren. He’s had encounters with all different types of fae in his life, including ones that had chosen a path of darkness and evil, but that energy seemed so far from what he’d experienced and he considered himself to be a good judge of character. A great judge of character, even. He definitely helped Koutarou dodge a bullet last month, almost getting involved with that witch last week. Though a sneaking suspicion tells him that the slightly older boy is still seeing the witch. What was their name, Tetsurou maybe? At any rate, if his best friend ended up being stuck as an otter for the rest of his long life, Keiji can at least say he warned him. 

Watching as the sun started to disappear behind the horizon, Keiji sighed. Another day without hearing the beautiful tune the siren would often sing. Well, sometimes they sang a different one, though usually it was the one he himself was humming now. He landed gently on a lilypad, the bubble aiding his flight popping, and laid on his back as he stared at the last moments of the sunset. For a moment he closed his eyes as the siren often did and began to hum. He was obviously not as good as them, but he didn’t sound horrible. Keiji allowed a small smile on his face as he thought of them, their beauty, how their hair looked soft and perfect for running his fingers through. A soft sigh left his lips as he longed for them, but he never found the courage to talk to them. 

Of course, as there is in any society, there were levels to fae. And while water fae in general weren’t at the bottom of the food chain, his specific type wasn’t that appreciated in the world of fae. Other fae even looked down on them, but he didn’t truly understand why. Maybe they were just… average. He certainly felt average when in the presence of the siren he was pretty much in love with at this point. One that might give him the same bored look and forced smile he’s gotten from other fae in his lifetime. And fae live a long time, and he realized that he’d have to endure that look many, many more times. In a moment of sadness, he opened his eyes to get a final glimpse at the sunset before heading back home. Hopefully to another fun story of Koutarou’s adventures for the day to cheer him up, and maybe he’d finally admit to seeing that witch for the past month. Keiji made another bubble appear and jumped in, the bubble allowing him to fly since he didn’t have wings and headed home before it became too dark. 

But once he was in the air, already making his way, he heard an unfamiliar voice from behind him. It startled him and he almost popped the bubble which he was floating in. 

“Are you ever going to say anything to me?” they asked, and Keiji froze. It was them. It was the siren. “Since you’re stealing my song and all.” 

How was their speaking voice just as alluring as their singing voice. Wait, were they sassing him? This intrigued him enough to be less startled and more curious as he turned around slowly. He could spot the faintest smile on the siren’s face as they leaned on a nearby rock, their eyes giving them away as teasing. This was the closest he’d ever been to the blonde, and if he wasn’t in love before, he definitely was now. In the soft look of the evening, they were absolutely breathtaking. Somehow even more than usual. Without realizing, he had gotten slightly closer, he wondered if his own eyes were giving him away. The idea of that alone was enough to make him blush, but he felt he had to try to hold his own. Say something flirty back, at least.

“I had no idea the song belonged to you, my apologies,” he teased back, staring right into those golden eyes. Despite his heart about to leap out of his chest and right into the sea, he wasn’t going to waste this opportunity that he was always too scared to take on his own. This made the siren smile a little wider and for a moment, Keiji thought maybe this was an angel and he’d gotten it mixed up somehow.

“What’s your name, song thief?” the siren, or angel, asked him softly. If Keiji deluded himself enough, he’d swear that their eyes were glued on him as well and unable to look away.

“Keiji,” he answered simply. “And yours?”  
  


“Kenma,” they smiled back, staring right at them. _Kenma_ , he repeated the name in his head a few times, like trying to get a feel for it. He’d called the siren many things, guessed at their name, but somehow this was the most beautiful because it was real. Because it truly belonged to them. 

“You’ve come here every evening to watch me, but never said a word, do you think i’ll bite _Keiji_?” The flirting was absolutely going to kill Keiji, but he was never one to back down from anything. He wasn’t completely inexperienced afterall. 

“I was afraid maybe you wouldn’t, _Kenma_ ,” he said back, unable to hold back his own teasing smirk. If the look on Kenma’s face said anything, it was that he was pleasantly surprised that Keiji was keeping up with him. And that excited Kenma more than anything.

Kenma was often bored, not having a ton of people, or friends, to spend time with. Of course there was Tetsurou, but he’d been spending a lot of time with a water fae that he was starting to suspect was the same type as Keiji. They’d pretty much grown up together, oddly enough, a witch and a siren. And they’d always caused all kinds of trouble together, especially when Kenma was on land, but Kenma respected that Tetsurou had finally found a romantic interest, they were happy for him. He deserved to find happiness, even if he was sort of a shady bastard. But it left Kenma a lot of time to himself since he didn’t see Shoyo as often these past couple of weeks either, but they remembered what their orange haired friend said before they set off on yet another adventure.

“You should talk to him, Kenma, he seems nice enough! I won’t be gone for long and of course i’ll be back, but would it hurt to see what happens? You said he was cute right?” and they were right. So that’s why they’re face to face with the fae that they suspect have a crush on them who they definitely have a crush on back. They understand sirens can be slightly intimidating, so they didn’t mind making the first move. Not to mention, they typically didn’t take much of an interest in anyone. Keiji though, was different. He wasn’t the only one doing secret watching, Kenma had sometimes gone to watch Keiji too back where he lived. They’d catch glimpses of him with the gray-haired boy Tetsurou was spending time with and their heart would clinch when Kenma watched Keiji laugh. They wished they could make him smile that way, since they never knew what his face looked like when they would sing. Though, if him coming back every sunset was an indicator, they’d say they’ve made him smile plenty.

Kenma backed away a little, and Keiji’s face dropped as he backed away as well. Kenma, however, reached out to grab Keiji’s hand, before realizing he’d pop the bubble. But he was perceptive as ever, reaching his hand out to them and landing on the rock they were leaning on. He sat and they leaned up slightly to him, holding onto his hand a little tighter.

“Can you sing for me?” Kenma asked quietly, a hopeful look in his eyes. Of all the things the blonde could’ve said, Keiji wasn’t expecting this. His voice was nowhere as beautiful as theirs, but he was in no position to say no to them. He had no other song planned, so he sang the only one that’d been stuck in his head since he first heard it. What he was expecting even less was Kenma joining him on the rock after he started to quietly sing, the song which he apparently stole from the siren, to gently rest his head in Keiji’s lap. He refused to waste the opportunity, slowly running his fingers through the soft hair he saw in most of his dreams. Kenma closed their eyes, a soft and peaceful smile on their face as they listened. Never did they think they’d be the ones to be serenaded by anyone, but here they were, falling in love with the way Keiji made every note sound like the sweetest thing they’d ever heard. It didn’t even feel like they were laying on a wet rock, but on a cloud. For the first time ever, they understood what it felt like to be taken by someone’s voice, completely under their spell. 

Once Keiji was done, he continued to comb through Kenma’s hair with his fingers gently. It was plenty dark now and Keiji still needed to get home before Koutarou called on everyone to come looking for him, but he couldn’t bring himself to interrupt the siren’s peaceful mood. After a few more moments though, they spoke up.

“I’ll take you home,” Kenma said slowly, opening his eyes leisurely to look up at Keiji. 

“You know where I live?” he asked, genuinely taken off guard. He was sure that he was blushing this time, even though he’d fought so hard not to this entire time. This made Kenma grin, sitting up to lean right into Keiji’s space, close enough for them to breathe the same air.

“Maybe I followed you once or twice, nothing like coming out here everyday though,” they teased, their hand sliding over Keiji’s just to feel it underneath theirs. This brought him back to reality, Kenma was truly going to be the death of him.

“Then take me home, it’s your fault I’m out so late anyways,” he sassed back, but this only made Kenma grin wider. Right then, they decided that they wanted to see more of him with this attitude, but only after they got him home safely. Though Keiji wanted to take the long route, they both decided it was safer to go the usual way where they’d be plenty of moonlight. It still gave them enough time to make each other blush a few times and actually have a real, though short, conversation. About time they made it to the edge of his town, Keiji didn’t want to say goodbye. And neither did Kenma. They stared at each other for a few moments, and then Kenma’s eyes flickered to Keiji’s lips just briefly before they were leaning in for a soft kiss. It was chaste and only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to keep Keiji up all night waiting for the next day at sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/keigotakammi) & maybe buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/peachtay)?


End file.
